Who Let You Go?
by TheStripedyZebra
Summary: SongFic. Arthur just can't grasp how someone could simply let Merlin go. Merlin/Arthur


**Just a spur of the moment songfic for Merthur, using the song "Who Let You Go?" by the Killers. I was coming home from the store the other day, and when this song came on my ipod, I couldn't help but think that it's be perfect for this pairing. (I did tweak it some, but only a few lines to keep from being too repetitive.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**And, just like any other fanfiction author, I own none of the rights to _Merlin_.**

**VVVVVVV**

_Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?_

As Arthur watched his manservant flit around the room, placing objects in their rightful places and cleaning dirtied surfaces, he wondered who would have been foolish enough to let go of Merlin, to willingly allow him to leave Ealdor forever.

_Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go? _

To Arthur- though he'd never admit it to anyone- Merlin was truly irreplaceable. He couldn't understand it, but the prince was nearly in awe of Merlin, and he cherished every moment with the raven-haired boy. How could anyone allow someone so, well, _precious_ as Merlin to slip away from them? Who could be idiotic enough to stand aside as the clumsy warlock walked out of his life forever?

_I feel it inside, down in my soul  
And I just can't hide these things I know_

There was simply _something _about Merlin…Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he just felt that something about his manservant completely set him apart from everyone around him. A part of the prince sensed this difference, and he was drawn to it. He subconsciously gravitated to the pure, simple truth inside whatever facet of Merlin remained invisible to Arthur.

_We could be friends  
And I promise that it won't go bad_

Slowly, the bond between prince and servant grew, and Arthur came to view Merlin as a friend, someone to reveal more- but not much more- about his own thoughts and feelings to than anyone else he had ever known. Arthur came to trust this clumsy, loyal warlock with his own life, for he somehow knew the younger male would not fail him. Countless times he stood by Arthur, no matter how poorly the prince treated him. He seemed determined to guide Arthur, even if it meant he had to battle his master every step of the way until Arthur finally came through for everyone- his father, his friends, his people, himself, and above all, Merlin.

_But hopefully that story ends  
But you ain't got nothing I never had_

He couldn't be sure of when the realization finally hit him, but Arthur eventually understood that while he was proud and pleased to call Merlin his friend, it wasn't enough. He had become so close to Merlin, and had come to value him so highly, it was as if he had known the young warlock all of his life. At times it seemed to Arthur that he and his manservant were _destined _to remain at each others' side, to support each other in the best and worst of times, and to fight for each other until the very end. Yes, one day, Arthur realized he couldn't just be Merlin's friend.

_So let's take it slow_

Of course, they couldn't jump straight into whatever it was Arthur wanted them to 'jump' into. It would take time for their relationship to grow and further itself beyond the companionship the pair currently shared. And, at any rate, Arthur had to find out whether Merlin even shared his feelings. The transition would be long and slow, but Arthur knew exactly what he wanted and would wait however long he had to in order to get it, because it was entirely worth waiting for.

_Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go? _

Long after Arthur resolved to make Merlin _his_, he continued to marvel at the great stupidity one must possess in order to watch as Merlin slipped through his fingers. While Arthur was thrilled it had happened, he still couldn't believe someone had simply let his manservant go.

_Someone must have loved you  
Not the way that I do..._

Someone had to have loved the _idiot_ dearly back in his village, though. Even in Camelot people couldn't resist the endearing klutz, for he made friends with nearly everyone- excluding those who had threatened Arthur's life- who passed through the city or had already lived there. Surely he had had friends and family in the village who cared deeply for him, though obviously none had loved Merlin the way Arthur did. If that were the case, Merlin never would have been allowed to leave his home.

_You're missing what I'm trying to say  
Ain't nothing getting in my way_

Despite his best efforts, Arthur's patience began wearing thin. It was maddening for him to stand there as Merlin smoothed down his clothes, the prince resisting the urge to grab Merlin and lay him on top of the bed, tearing away the ridiculous neckerchief that was the only thing between Arthur and the neck he wanted to mark, to claim as _his_. Soon, Arthur became entirely fed up with waiting, so while watching Merlin polish his armor, Arthur suddenly said, "Merlin, stop for a second." Puzzled, Merlin's hand stilled and he slowly turned to face his master, clearly wondering why he was ordered to pause in his work.

"Sire?" Merlin asked slowly, his face twisted in confusion. Arthur just gazed intensely at his manservant, his eyes dark. "Uh, is-," Merlin began, but was cut off by a shake of the prince's head.

Arthur, taking a step toward the warlock, asked in a low voice, "Merlin, I know this is coming from nowhere, but what exactly do you think of me?" Merlin thought he saw a flicker of nervousness, vulnerability, cross Arthur's face, but it was gone before he could be sure.

Given his surprise and the unexpectedness of the question, Merlin found that for a moment, all he could do was blink at his friend, trying desperately to gather his thoughts while under that piercing stare. "Uh, well, I don't know. Sometimes you can still be a complete and utter prat, even after all this time I've known you, but other times, you've proven that you're fair and kind and will one day you will make a great king. That day, of course, being the day you abandon your prattish attitude." He stopped, looking expectantly at his prince, waiting for him to nod and turn away, satisfied that Merlin had answered his strange question. Or, to at least admonish him for the teasing insults.

Instead, Arthur rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "No, Merlin, that's not- Perhaps I should rephrase my question. I meant that I want to know how you see me. What am I to you?" Now Merlin was certain that the prince looked anxious, almost afraid of what Merlin's answer may be. He blinked once more to make sure he wasn't imagining the glimmer of hope he detected in Arthur's eye along with the apprehension etched onto his face.

"Oh, well, I see you as any servant should- as my master." The raven-haired boy discovered his voice had lowered and he was looking away from Arthur's face. When he dragged his eyes back, though, he found the prince scowling slightly at him, his eyes, seeming to say, 'Really, Merlin? Are you that stupid?' Merlin sighed and said defensively, "Well, I don't know what it is you want me to say, Arthur." He glared at the blond with little heat.

Arthur murmured, "To me, Merlin, you are much more than a servant." He raised his eyes to meet Merlin's gaze, willing him to understand what he could not say.

_So tell me that's fantastic  
And promise me, you'll always sigh_

Merlin found he couldn't help but blush due to the way Arthur was staring up at him. What was he supposed to say? 'Arthur, I'm glad you see me as a friend rather than as just a servant, I really and truly am, but it just so happens that I may in fact love you even though I know you can never, ever return my feelings?' Somehow he thought that wouldn't go over so well- though, with the way Arthur was looking at him, he began to wonder… However, before Merlin could get any words out, Arthur shook his head and sighed, irritated, "Well, idiot, say _something_." And, again, before Merlin could say anything, the prince closed the distance between them, slid an arm around the lithe male's waist, and kissed him.

Pulling away and blushing furiously, Arthur grumbled while ducking his head slightly, "_Now_ do you understand?" Before Arthur broke away completely, Merlin breathed, "That's-that's fantastic," and his voice held a note of incredulous, breathless laughter. Arthur's head shot up in shock and suddenly found his mouth too busy to form any other words. He let out a low, unbidden growl when Merlin sighed into that kiss, and soon the pair found themselves across the room, their limbs tangled on Arthur's bed, all other thoughts long-forgotten.

_I find it so romantic  
When you look into my beautiful eyes_

A few weeks later, as Arthur ate breakfast, Merlin went around the room, making the bed and putting away clothes that had been thrown carelessly on the floor. Straightening after picking a tunic off the stone, Merlin turned and slammed into something not unlike a brick wall. The sorcerer jumped slightly and his eyes slowly rose from Arthur's broad chest to his shining blue eyes. He gulped, a little afraid of the predatory glint in his lover's gaze. He panicked, trying to reign in his suddenly overwhelming desire to touch…

_And lose control _

Arthur smirked down at his manservant, never finding any less satisfaction in how simply meeting his eyes caused Merlin to lose control. It wasn't long before he found himself with an armful of gangly warlock, which he carried and gently laid on his mattress, his lips never leaving Merlin's.

He began trailing his mouth down Merlin's pale neck, occasionally nipping the smooth, unmarked skin. The raven-haired boy groaned, running his fingers though Arthur's hair. The prince began to bite harder to elicit another moan from the squirming male beneath him.

When Merlin's eyes rolled back as he whispered Arthur's, name, the prince found that he, too, was losing control.

_I don't know what it means  
But I've been wondering Who let you go?_

Once again, Arthur found himself wondering for the millionth time after first meeting Merlin, and after the night Merlin became _his_, how it was possible to live without the awkward, dark-haired youth. Some days it seemed the only thing that got Arthur through each seemingly endless day was the promise of Merlin's discreet touch, the feel of his perfect lips pressed warmly to his.

No, Arthur would not be like whatever village idiot let Merlin walk permanently out of his life.

_And honey, when you walk my way  
It makes me wanna say..._

And, whenever Merlin walked in his direction, his heart raced and his breathing became labored. He prayed no one noticed how his eyes lit up when his manservant smiled directly at him, or when he simply entered the room. The prince reacted immediately to Merlin's presence; he was drawn to the clumsy warlock and it seemed that, in public, he was constantly battling the urge to simply reach out and touch him, to wrap his arms around that slim waist, and to feel those long, pale fingers on his side and the back of his neck.

_Ohhhhhhh_

Merely thinking of the sensation of his manservant's fingers ghosting over his bare skin, the boy who was all limbs under his hands as he pressed light kisses to every inch of exposed ivory he could, was enough to make Arthur quite noticeably shutter in pleasure. The prince often found Merlin torturing him at feasts and agonizingly boring meetings with rulers or neighboring kingdoms by brushing his fingers across the back of Arthur's neck, or leaning in to whisper in Arthur's ear and inconspicuously biting it before scurrying back behind Arthur's chair. At such times, the prince could only press his fist to his mouth, try not to focus on the reason he was suddenly blushing furiously, and plot his revenge on his bold servant.

For he would certainly make Merlin regret his actions. Of that he was absolutely sure.

_Sha-la-la-lo, sha-la-la-lo  
Sha-la-la-lo, sha-la-la-lo_

**VVVVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! c:  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
